Forgiven
by A Dark Secret
Summary: Toga finally lets Zero do something for him to make up for the ex-human accident. Yaoi, shota.


AN: Kay, I've just combined chapter 1 and 2 into one chapter.

-x-

"S-sensei?" Zero said quietly, his hand holding the man's shirt so he wouldn't leave. Toga was sitting on the side of the bed, and he turned to face Zero again.  
>"Please let me do something for you." Zero said, a tear of sorrow falling down his cheek. He'd been begging Toga to let him do something for him ever since the ex-human incident. Toga sighed, ruffling the boy's hair lightly.<br>"Alright." He said. He gently pushed Zero back on the bed, stroking the boy's cheek with his thumb. Zero looked at him confusedly. The elder hunter leaned down, kissing the boy softly on the lips before slipping his tongue in. Zero twitched, but forced himself to stay still. If this was what his sensei wanted, he owed him, and he wouldn't fight it. His stomach started doing flips as he felt the man's wet tongue roam his mouth. He felt Toga's hand go down and start rubbing his groin through his thin pyjama pants. He squeaked and moaned softly as the man moved between his legs, his hand moving more firmly against him. Remembering that this was supposed to be his 'gift' for his sensei, Zero slowly forced himself to respond, first his tongue moving back slowly, then his arms wrapping around his sensei's neck. Toga paused, smiling, before breaking the kiss. He undid the front of Zero's shirt before kissing down his chest. He gently bit the boy's nipple, tugging on it playfully with his teeth, still grinning. He let go and started lathing the perky nipple repeatedly.

"Ah! S-sensei!" Zero moaned quietly. His legs bent and Toga hooked his hands under the boy's knees, moving them near the youth's chest. Zero's arousal was making a peak in his loose pants and Toga grinned. He kissed his way down the boy's stomach, licking in the boy's bellybutton and making him squeak again. He slowly pulled Zero's pants off, making the boy sit up and pulling his shirt the rest of the way off. Zero blushed as he lay back down, completely naked.

"Mmm, you're so cute, Zero." Toga smiled as he gently stroked Zero small pinkish length. Zero blushed again. Toga moved his head down over Zero's length, flicking the tip a few times with his tongue. Zero moaned, his hips bucking. Toga gently held the boy's hips still with his lightly callused hands, not wanting to get hit in the chin as he slowly enveloped the boy's arousal with his mouth. Zero's hands quickly tangled themselves in Toga's long dark hair, slowly moving his hips and the man's head together and apart. He moved his legs onto Toga's shoulder's and the man looked up at him, sucking on his finger for a moment before returning his mouth to Zero's arousal. The boy squeaked again, this time his eyes going wide as he felt Toga's pinkie sliding in his small anal hole.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked, feeling the wet digit slide in and out.  
>"I want you to get used to having something in there." Toga replied.<br>"Wh-why?" Zero stuttered.  
>"So you can be ready for when I want to put my cock in you, but don't worry; I won't do it today. Not until you're older." Toga said, unzipping his pants with one hand and pulling his out to show Zero. The boy's eyes widened.<br>"Wh- In my hole? But it would never fit!" he said fearfully, panting suddenly as Toga hooked his finger inside him.  
>"It will, but I might hurt you while you're this small. That's why I'm waiting for you to get bigger so it can feel really good." He said. Zero blushed again, looking down. He had to admit sensei's finger was arousing him more, but he still didn't think that could ever fit in that hole.<p>

"I might try it some time, but how much bigger could my hole get?" Zero asked.  
>"Probably not much. We can try it if you want, and I'll stop if it hurts too much." Toga said, watching Zero as he waited for his response. Zero bit his lip before nodding.<br>"Okay." He said. Toga smiled and leaned in to give Zero a gentle grateful kiss on the lips. Now that Zero would actually need to be stretched an properly prepared, Toga added a second finger, feeling around and twisting them inside. He licked his other hand and started pumping his cock with it until it was nice and wet. After adding the third finger and scissoring for awhile, he decided Zero was ready. Zero sensed it was about to happen and Toga could tell he was getting nervous. He sat down and motioned for Zero to come and sit in his lap.

"Come here. I'll let you control the pace." He said. Zero crawled over and got in his sensei's lap, his legs on either side of the man's waist. Toga slowly guided his pupil onto his waiting cock, sliding in easily from the lubrication. Zero's breathing deepened as his hole was slowly stretched around the man's girth. Toga loved the feeling of the petite boy sitting in his lap, and it felt so good inside him. Zero wrapped his arms around the man, breathing deeply into his chest. Toga moved his head forward, gently nipping at the boy's ear. Zero squeaked before looking into Toga's eyes.  
>"I think it's okay to move now." He said. Toga took the boy's hips and slowly lifted him up, sliding along his cock. Zero closed his eyes, clenching the man's shirt and moaning.<p>

"Does it hurt?" Toga asked worriedly. Zero shook his head.  
>"N-no. It's just o-overwhelming." He said, searching for the word, "It's too slow and teasing." Toga smiled and chuckled softly.<br>"You don't know how much I want to just pound in to your body." He agreed.  
>"D-do it." Zero said, looking back in to the man's eyes. Toga smirked, pushing Zero back onto him as deep as he could go.<br>"Ehnnng." Zero said, forced to close his eyes again as he buried his face in the man's shirt. Toga grinned and carefully laid the boy down, not breaking them apart. He took the boy's legs again and spread them before beginning a steady pace, slow at first, but quickly speeding up. Zero moaned with each thrust, begging him for more. Toga paused and adjusted his angle before thrusting back in, this time hitting the boy's prostate. Zero screamed, suddenly covering his mouth halfway through in shock. He continued to moan through his hands as his sensei kept hitting the same spot. Toga started playing with Zero's cock again as he continued thrusting in, crushing the boy's tip and rubbing it mercilessly.

"N-NNN!" Zero moaned loudly, now trembling on the very edge of ecstasy. Toga leaned down, biting his nipple again and sending him over the edge. Zero came all over his stomach, his hands clawing at the back of Toga's shirt as the man kept thrusting. Toga came when Zero was starting to calm down again. The boy could feel his sensei's liquids sliding and squishing inside him as the man continued thrusting, riding out his orgasm until he had released all his load inside the boy. He finally pulled out with a wet sound, sitting back. Zero rolled over and crawled over to him. He gently took the man's length in his hand and began licking it clean. Toga smiled and patted the boy's head, rubbing his small bare back with his other hand. Just as Zero finished, Toga pushed him back on the bed, licking the cum off his stomach and chest, finally quickly lapping up the stuff on his cock. When he was done, he proceeded to kiss up Zero's chest and neck, finally laying a chaste kiss on his lips before rolling over to lie beside him. Zero curled up against the man, closing his eyes.  
>"Thank you, sensei." He said quietly. Toga smiled.<br>"Thank you, Zero." Toga replied just as quietly. _I love you, Zero._


End file.
